A sanitary insert unit having a disk-like insert housing is already previously known from WO 2012/156002. The previously known insert unit has a flow rate regulator in its insert housing, said flow rate regulator being intended to regulate the water volume flowing through per unit time to a defined pressure-independent value. Also provided in the insert housing is a closing valve which moves into the closed position from an open position with increasing water pressure, and which, at low pressures, allows additional water quantities to flow through the insert housing past the flow rate regulator. The closing valve of the previously known insert unit, too, has an annular channel provided in the insert housing, in which annular channel an annular valve body made of resilient material is arranged which deforms under the pressure of the inflowing fluid such that the valve body tightly closes the annular channel. With increasing pressure, the resilient valve body is deformed such that the gaps between the valve body and the adjacent smooth channel walls of the annular channel become ever smaller and the flow rate of the water flowing through becomes ever greater such that a zone with negative pressure is even established on the outflow side of the closing valve, said zone counteracting the closing operation per se and causing the annular channel to open again. As a result of the deformation, brought about by the pressure difference, of the annular valve body, this valve body wants to close the annular channel again, and so a rapid succession of these operations occurs, which become noticeable as oscillations and bring about disruptive noise and vibrations.
Therefore, there is in particular the object of creating a sanitary insert unit having at least one closing valve, in which undesired oscillation formation and development of noise at the at least one closing valve is avoided.
This object is achieved according to the invention, in the sanitary insert unit of the type mentioned at the beginning, in particular in that the annular channel of the at least one closing valve has profiling on an internal and/or external channel wall.